I found a brand new best friend and it's ninjago
by blobgirl2000
Summary: A girl named Jennah moves to Dover to live there for the first time. She starts her life in 8th grade middle school and makes new friends that may or may not be the characters from ninjago.
1. the beginning

NINJAGO

Jenna: Mom I'm scared. I'm in a 8th grade in a totally new town.

N: Jenna was complaining to her mom again about her moving from Newark to Dover.

Mom: Well you're moving to Dover and that's that!

Sarah: Bye Jenna I'll miss you.

N: Jenna jumped in the truck and her mom drove off to their new town house. Jenna liked the town house but she didn't like the fact that she was 2 hours away from everyone she knew. As her mom, Lexi her older sister, and her was unpacking she couldn't help but shred some tears. It became 8:30 at night she was stressing so much about the new school and environment that she knocked out as soon as she hit the pillow. Beep, beep, beep, beep! The alarm rang in her ears.

Jenna: I don't want too!

N: She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her book bag and gym bag, and ran out the door. The bus came around 7:15. The bus was crowded so she had to share a seat with a boy that looked about her age. He had ear phones on and was texting at the same time.

Jenna: Hi!

Boy: Hm? Oh hey.

Jenna: My name is Jenna.

Boy: My Name's Jay. Are you knew here?

Jenna: Yeah I used to live in Newark. What about you?

Jay: I used to live in Elkton.

Jenna: Cool.

Jay: Yeah.

Another boy: Awkward!

N: A boy with cool black hair and side bangs said.

Jay: Yeah I'm really sad about it.

Jenna: Me too. Like I only lived here for yesterday and today.

Jay: Hey me too!

Jenna: Um would you like to um, um be my um. Friend? Maybe?


	2. Nya

Jay: Oh sure why not.

Jenna's thoughts: Yes! This is starting to work out pretty good so far!

Jay: So what do you have for your first period?

Jenna: Social Studies.

N: The two pulled out their schedule and looked at each other's schedule. They both have science gym and Home EC together. The bus stopped at the school and let the kids out. Jenna went to her locker which was down stairs somewhere in the middle. Jay's was somewhere in the beginning. Once Jenna got her social studies stuff she went upstairs to her classroom. Her teacher's name was Mrs. Bole. The girl next to her had her head in her arms.

Jenna: Hi I'm Jenna. Are you ok?

N: The girl looked up at her and forced a smile.

Girl: Yeah, I'm fine.

N: She had black hair in a bob cut, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing baby blue jeans with a white t-shirt and white Jordans. She had style.

Jenna: Oh I was just wandering because you looked sad.

Girl: Hey want to hang out after school? I'll tell you everything, just now isn't a good time or place. Oh and by the way my name is Nya.

Jenna: Oh, well nice to meet you Nya I guess I'll see you after school.


	3. the math genius

N: Nya just smiled and took out her agenda book. Jenna did the same and they both started copying down their agenda for Monday. Just then the bell rang and teacher came in.

Mrs. Bole: OK everybody clear your desk.

N: Mrs. Bole was going over the rules of her classroom. 49 minutes later the bell rang again. Jenna went to science and saw jay there too. She smiled at the site. He saw her and smiled back.

Jenna: Hey!

Jay: Sup. :)

N: Jenna saw what was written on the board. It read- WELCOME BACK TO SHOOL! I AM . PLEASE STAND IN FRONT OF MY DESK SO I CAN ASSIGN YOUR SEATS.

Jenna: I wonder where I'm sitting

Jay: Yeah me too. I hope it's next to you. Not because I like you! I mean I really don't know you like that! I mean your pretty but...

Jenna: Ok, ok. I get it you can stop talking now.

N: Jenna was smiling now and was really close to blushing from what her new friend just said. Jay took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He was really, really embarrassed.

Jay: Sorry if I'm being really awkward. It's just that I'm not that great with talking to girls. I just have to get used to you.

Jenna: Oh, no. I get it. But don't worry my friends say that I'm like one of the guys.

Jay: Soooooo?

Jenna: So it means that it won't be that hard to get used to me.

Jay: Ohhhhh!

Jenna: Wow you must not be that bright.

Jay: No. Actually I'm really smart. I can get an attitude, I'm an average grade student, and I'm a math genius.

Jenna: Really a math genius?

Jay: Really.

Jenna: Ok. Brain challenge. What's 4, 670 x 5, 890?

N: Jay thought for 3 seconds then answered-

Jay: 275, 116,010.

N: Jenna put down her books and binders and took out her calculator.

Jenna: 275, 116, 010. She whispered.

Jay: MHHMM!

Jenna: Can you be my math tutor if I need help because with your math genius brain I could be acing test all year! :) !


	4. the awkward science class

Jay: Yeah sure.

N: Mr. Warren came in the classroom. He assigned the seats. Jay and Jenna are across from each other. so they'll get to see each other's faces everyday.

Mr. warren talked the whole time about the rules of the classroom, responsibilities, expectations, and bla bla bla. All that boring stuff. Jenna and Jay wasn't really listening. Jenna was noticing how Mr. Warren and Jay both had those adorable monkey ears. Jay was looking at Jenna's beauty.

Jay's thoughts: Wow, look at her luscious curls. They're so shiny and curly. Just like springs. They bounce when she bobs her head. And her long eyelashes. She also has perfect tan skin.

Jenna: Jay. Jay. Jay!

Jay: What?

Jenna: Dude, the bell rang. What was you thinking about?

Jay: I, I wasn't thinking about any th thing.

Jenna: So you were just staring at me. Is there a bug on me or something?

Jay: N no. I was just looking at the d, decorations! Yeah the decorations on the wall behind you.

Jenna: Ok.

N: Jenna just nodded her head and walked out the classroom. Jay followed behind her staring at her luscious curls. Jenna and Jay walked into their Home EC class. They picked a seat next to each other. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She began to speak.

Teacher: Welcome back 5th period students. Your seats will be your assigned seats for the rest of the 1st marking period. I am Mrs. Wilson.

N: Mrs. Wilson went over the rules and bla bla bla you know the rest.

Mrs. Wilson: The first project we will do is a time capsule. It will include 4 worksheet papers I will give to you, 10 items from home, and index cards to say why you chose those 10 specific items to put in your time capsule. It has to have specific reasoning. All the stuff will be in a chip container thingy. I don't know I forgot what they're called. But don't worry we won't be doing that right away first we'll be doing vocabulary stuff. Once she was done the bell rang. It was lunch time. Jay followed Jenna to her locker. Once jenna was done putting her stuff away jenna followed Jay to his locker.

Jenna: Did you meet any other kids in 1st period?

Jay: Yeah. I think he was the kid on the bus that yelled awkward. what about you?

Jenna: Oh yeah I met a girl in social studies. Her name is Nya.

Jay: Cool. I didn't get his name but we just talked a little.

Jenna: Which class is your 1st period again?

Jay: Language arts.

Jenna: oh yeah!


	5. lunch

N: Jenna and Jay headed to the cafeteria. They picked an empty table and stuck with it.

Jay: Oh, hey look! There's the guy I was talking to in language arts.

N: Jay motioned for the boy to come sit at their table and he did. about 5 minutes after that Nya came in. She looked confused about where she was going to sit.

Jenna: NYA!

N: Nya saw Jenna waving her arms and smiled. She walked over to the table and sat down.

Jenna: I saw you in the hall hugging this guy. He had Spiky hair.

Nya: Oh that was my brother. His name is Kai.

Jenna: Kai. That's a cool name.

Nya: Right! My name is just weird. Kai makes fun of it all the time. He's always like; OW! My KNEE A! It gets on my last nerves.

Jenna: Yeah. Well I gotta say that is pretty funny.

N: The girls stopped to think about it for a minute and then started laughing. Jay and his new friend turned around and looked at them. The looks on their faces were like they were watching two monkeys fighting over bananas.

Boy: What's going on?

Jenna: Oh nothing.

Nya: We were laughing about how my brother makes fun of my name. :)

Jay: Oh! I just thought you two were having a cedure.

N: Jenna gave Jay a playful punch in the arm.

Jay: Ow.

Jenna: That did not hurt!

Jay: I know.

Jenna: You stupid!

Jay: No I'm not

Jenna: What's 9 t 10?

Jay: 21

Jenna: You Stupid!

N: Everybody at the table busted out laughing. It was either because they brought it up or the fact that they sounded just like the people in the video. They had quesadillas for lunch. They all were talking and laughing. They acted as if they new each other for ever.


	6. cole

N: The bell rang for all the students to go to their 4th period. Nya and the Boy went upstairs to their lockers and Jay and Jenna went to their lockers downstairs. Jenna went upstairs to get to math class. She saw the boy there.

Jenna: Hey your in this class?

Boy: Yep.

N: Soon a bunch of students came rushing into the room. they all were talking and laughing. Jenna and the boy said nothing, they just copied down their agenda. The bell rang and the teacher rushed inside.

Teacher: Hello everybody. Welcome back. First I will begin with attendance while everyone else will be copying down the agenda and doing the warm up on the board.

Sarah Alvi: Here!

Lexi Barrie: Here!

Jared Browne: Here!

Emily Carisino: What?

Logan Catron: Present!

Camaya Davis: CupCakes!

Jenna Faith: Yes!

Christa Fernandez: Here!

Taylor Gascoine: Present!

Abby Greist: Woop Woop!

Cole Hence: Waz Up!

Jenna's Thoughts: So that's his name.

Kyle MCCulley: Here!

Autumn Owens: Hala!

John Potts: Hey!

Evan Royston: Here!

N: Mr. Trombello went over the rules. Jenna was watching Cole draw on a blank piece of paper. He was drawing a character from ninjago. It was the black ninja. The bell rang for 3rd period.

Jenna: Hey I really like your drawing. Are you some kind of art prodigy?

Cole: Yeah. I was number 3 on the waiting list for Cab Calloway. School of arts.

Jenna: No way! I was number 4 on the waiting list. Because I'm an art prodigy too. I'm left handed. That means I'm special.

N: Cole chuckled a little and went to his 3rd period. Jenna went to Language arts and saw Nya there too. Her and Nya talked while copying down the agenda on the board.

Nya: Look here's my number. Call me at 3:30.

Jenna: Ok.

N: 49 minutes later. RANG!

Mr. Downs: Ok class since now it's your 2nd period you will be going to the classroom that says CONTENT II on it.

N: Jenna's was back in Mrs. Bole's room. She walked into the classroom and saw Cole there two.

Jenna's thought's: Geese I just can't get enough of them!

Jenna: So what's your next period?

Cole: Gym.

Jenna: Wow mine too.

Cole: My goodness!

Jenna: Right!


	7. same bus same neiborhood

N: Mrs. Bole hands out a packet about this disease going around parts of Africa called Ebola. She goes over the packet instructions. Cole and Jenna are sitting next to each other. They had to be partners, the instructions were to read the article and then answer the 10 questions on the back. 49 minutes later the bell rang. Cole and Jenna went to their lockers. Jenna got into the girls' locker room first and went into the bigger bathroom stall. When she was done putting on her sneakers a bunch of others loud girls started running in. She found an empty locker and locked her clothes up in it. She was wearing, black and red boy basketball shorts, a red hoody with animal drum from the Muppets and under it was letters that spell BORN TO ROCK, she wore a plane black t-shirt under it, and black and white Jordan's. She saw Nya standing and talking to Jay.

Jenna: Hey Nya I didn't know we had 3 classes together.

Nya: Yeah, I didn't either.

Jay: Hey Jenna.

Jenna: Sup Jay.

N: Nya was wearing white basketball shorts with green letters that spell- HOLY CROSS, JIMMY RAUB ALUMNI CLASSIC on it, with a plain green t-shirt. Jay wore a white t-shirt with a blue arepostal jacket and blue shorts. The bell rang again and Ms. Hunter came into the gymnasium. She put them into squads. Jenna and Nya are in the same row and Jay and Cole are in the same row. They went outside on the track and ran 3 laps. Jay, Nya, Cole, and Jenna were talking at the same time. Jay watched as Jenna's curls were bouncing and shining in the sun.

Jenna's Thought's: Wow Jay is a great runner, unlike me. I feel like I'm gonna die or have a heat stroke or something!

Jenna: Jay! How do you run like that.

Jay: Well simple, I have ADHD. So I'm really hyper. Plus no one in my family smokes. I have great lungs.

Jenna: Oh everyone on my mom's side smokes, and that's the only family I have. I probably have bad lungs.

Jay: Well, just keep praying and God willing you won't get lung cancer.

Jenna: Amen! :)

N: Jenna was really happy that she has a friend that is into God as she is.

Jenna: So what are you, Christian?

Jay: Nope. Catholic. But I wish I was Christian.

Jenna: Oh because of all the rules.

Jay: Yeah. But there really isn't a difference. I'm just glad that I get to worship God and Jesus.

Jenna: Preach! Hey maybe you could come to church with me some weekend.

Jay: Yeah sure, that'll be neat.

N: Jay and Jenna finished their 3rd lap and joined the other students inside the gym. They played dodge ball for 35 minutes. Cole played it like a boss! Jenna and Nya came out of the girls' locker room talking about how they're tomboys. Jenna was wearing a gray t-shirt that had yellow writing on it that said- I AM LIMITED EDITION, with regular skinny jeans and her new gray, white, light blue, and yellow Nikes.

Jenna: I don't know, I think you're somewhere in the middle

Nya: Yeah, I guess you could say that. But you're definitely a real tomboy.

N: Jay and Cole came out of the boys' locker room.

Jenna's Thoughts: Wow look at Jay's hair. It's so messy looking. I think that's a look now. Probably called the 'messy look' or something. He kind of looks cute like that. Wait no what am I saying I'm a tomboy, I can't start having these type of feelings.

Nya: So what bus do you ride?

N: Nya was talking to Jay and Cole about their buses. So far they all ride the same bus.

Jenna: Hm?

Nya: I said what bus do you ride?

Jenna: Oh. RT 15.

Nya: Me too.

Jenna: Then Why didn't I see this morning.

Nya: Oh I was just running late and my mom just took my brother and I to school.

Jenna: Oh. Where do you live?

Nya: Linkside Townhouses.

Jenna: Cool. Me too.

Jay and Cole together: Me too!

Cole: That's so rad.


	8. bus ride home

N: The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the gym doors. Jenna got her stuff out of her locker and got on the bus. The rest of her friends joined her on the bus. Jay sat next to Jenna and this blond 7th grader spoke up.

Stupid 7th grader: Ooooo! Love on the battle field!

Nya: Love on the battle field?

Jenna: I guess she quoted one of the lines from How to Train your Dragon.

Nya: Oh.

N: Cole sat in the seat behind Jay and Jenna. Nya sat in the seat next to Jay and Jenna. Just then the spiky haired 7th grader Jenna saw Nya hugging in the hallway walked down the walk way of the bus. Nya stood up and let him sit by the window, then she sat back down. He turned out to be her brother.

Jenna: What's his name again?

Nya: Kai.

Jenna: Oh, ok. Hey Kai!

Kai: Hey.

Jenna's thoughts: He's kind of cute. Dang it! Why! Oh Lord, Jesus help me!

N: Jay had a confused look but on the inside he was jealous from the way she looked at Kai. Jenna started to whisper in Jay's ear.

Jenna: When I saw those two hugging I thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

N: Jay twitched at Jenna's breath on him from how close her face was to his. Both Jay and Jenna busted out laughing about her theory.

Cole: What? What's so funny?

Jay: Jenna thought Kai was Nya's boyfriend when she saw them hugging in the hallway!

N: Jenna was still laughing. Cole began to laugh. Nya had a disgusted look on her face.

Kai: Ew! I would never!

N: That made everyone laugh including Nya.

Jenna: Jay do you have a phone?

Jay: Nope.

Jenna: Cole?

Cole: Nope.

Jenna: What about you Nya?

Nya: Sorry.

N: Jenna looked down at her shoes.

Cole: There's one last person you didn't ask.

Jenna: Shut up.

N: Cole and Jay laughed quietly.

Jenna: Kai! Do you have a phone?

Kai: Yeah.

Jenna: Can I use it?

Kai: Sure.

N: He handed her his phone and she almost dropped it but then caught it.

Jay: Oh my gosh!

Jenna: Shut up!

N: Jenna back handed Jay in his gut.

Jay: Ooo! My gut!

Jenna: Hello? Hey mom.

N: Kai turned to look at her. he had a look on his face that said "really?"

Jenna: Yeah I'm still on the bus. This is my new friend's, brother's phone. I wanted to see if I could go over my new friend Nya's house after school.

N: Kai rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

Jenna: Yes this is her brother's phone. I can!? Yes!

Nya: Oh yeah that reminds me I have to ask my mom too.

N: Jenna handed the phone to Nya.

Nya: Hey mom! Can I have a friend over? After school. Yes today. Yeah I know that you don't get home until 4:30. But Kai is there. Yes! Ok you can come.

Jenna: Yes!

N: Jenna pulled out her black flip phone.

Jenna: I can only use this for pictures and videos. Jay let's take a selfie.

N: Jenna pressed OK and took the picture. Jay still had his head touching her shoulder.

Cole: Um. Jay?

Jay: Yeah? Oh yeah.

N: Jenna froze and smiled. Jay turned and looked out the window and his cheeks flushed bright red.

Cole: Ooooo!

N: Jay turned around and grabbed Cole's collar of his shirt. He spoke in a demon voice.

Jay: Do not speak of it.

Jenna: Of what?

Jay: Nothing!

N: He smiled innocently. The bus stopped at their bus stop and them and a couple of other kids got off.


End file.
